Harry Potter and the Snow Witch
by Aeryane
Summary: Harry Potter est invité au Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers se déroulant à Beaux-Bâtons ! Mais... Pourquoi doit-il être avec Malfoy ? Quelle est cette nouvelle école de magie ? Quels sont ces étranges mystères entourant leurs membres ? Et quelle est donc la menace pesant sur leur guide ? L'année ne sera guère de tout repos pour le courageux Gryffondor ! — Yaoi Drarry (3ème chapitre !)
1. Préface

**Bonjour.**

Harry Potter and the Snow Witch, en anglais, ou _Harry Potter et la Sorcière des Neiges_, en français, est un vieux projet, entamé il y a plus d'un an il me semble. À ce jour, je n'ai écrit que quelques chapitres... Je ne suis pas extrêmement organisée, et n'ai pas énormément de temps à consacrer à mes fanfictions (études, famille, santé, etc.), pourtant malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas très prudent, j'ai décidé de poster quand même ce début de fanfiction _longue_ à _longs_ chapitres, et qui sur le principe-même n'est pas respectueuse de l'œuvre originale (j'expliquerais une seule et unique fois plus tard, et qu'on ne me sorte pas "Ah mais t'as vu, c'est une énorme faute, c'est dégueulasse de faire une connerie pareille, j'lirais pas !", merci).

De base, ce que je fais n'a aucun sens, puisque je suis incapable d'assumer une publication régulière sur le long terme, et surtout d'écrire une longue fanfiction, avec des chapitres étant juste un peu moins longs que mes OS (soit autour de 3,000 mots). D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le but de ma manœuvre.

Mon but ? Simplement voir ce que cela donne, de lâcher un début de fanfiction prometteuse (pour moi, elle mérite d'être prometteuse), de voir les réactions, de savoir aussi si cela me donne le courage de reprendre.

**Mais**, car il y a toujours un "mais", j'ai une difficulté en plus, que j'espère surmonter un jour prochain. Cette fanfiction, comme je le ré-expliquerai dans les avertissements à la fin de ce préface et au début de chaque chapitre, contiendra des relations homosexuelles et probablement hétérosexuelles de temps à autres. Les personnages principaux ayant la majorité sexuelle et pour certains très actifs, il y aura sûrement un lemon, incontournable. Ma difficulté étant mon incapacité à pondre un lemon digne de ce nom... Ou du moins à ne pas le finir. Un obstacle en plus, youpi (vous sentez la joie qui déborde).

**Avertissements**** :**

Fandom : _Harry Potter_

Main Pairing : _Drarry (Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter)_

Other Pairing : _OCx? (À voir)_

Genre :_ Romance/Humor (ce n'est pas bourré de vannes vaseuses, mais je trouve qu'il y a une certaine légèreté dans cette fanfiction, et un superbe côté décalé parfois), ainsi que Mystery/Suspense (mais le site n'accepte que deux genres, bouhouhou...)_

Disclaimer : _L'univers d'__Harry Potter__ et se personnages appartiennent à __**J.K. Rowling**__. Les OCs présents m'appartiennent (les plus importants étant Alysse et les Chimères), ainsi que l'idée de la configuration et du lieu de l'école de Beaux-Bâtons (très bonne idée d'ailleurs, ça fait très _fantasy_), et le concept des Chimères._

Auteure : _**Aeryane**__, écriture en solo._

Bêta-lecteur/trice : _? (En fait, si, __**Milerkune**__, mais je lui donne à lire toutes mes fic's, pas précisément celle-là.)_

Bêta-correcteur/trice : _?_

Résumé : _Harry Potter est invité au Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers se déroulant à Beaux-Bâtons ! Mais... Pourquoi doit-il être avec Malfoy ? Quelle est cette nouvelle école de magie ? Quels sont ces étranges mystères entourant leurs membres ? Et quelle est donc la menace pesant sur leur guide ? L'année ne sera guère de tout repos pour le courageux Gryffondor !_

J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Enfin si, suis-je bête, l'explication sur ma faute (je sens que certains vont me faire "J'avais même pas remarqué O3O", enfin bon autant le dire xD).

Dans la fanfiction, Harry (que de familiarité !) a 17 ans, il est donc en dernière année (Voldychou est mort avec Cédric, Dumby est toujours vivant, Siri aussi, etc, rien ne compte après la quatrième année), trois ans après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Puis je fais lire les premiers chapitres à Milerkune, qui me dit que le Tournoi, c'est tous les **quatre** ans. Ah la boulette. Mais toute l'histoire repose sur ça. Et bien toute l'histoire repose donc sur une faute, une erreur, une coquille, ou un Charlie si ça vous amuse, que je vais bien gentiment laisser là l'air de rien, d'accord tout le monde ?

**_Je vous laisse donc lire le Chapitre Premier, pour bien commencer._**


	2. 1-Le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers

Donc à la suite de mon magnifique préface (LISEZ-LE), je poste le chapitre premier. Oui, oui, magnifique, même si j'ai oublié la moitié de ce que je voulais dire, yay.

Je remets les avertissements principaux :

Fandom : Harry Potter

Main Pairing : Drarry (yaoi, HxH, enfin vous comprenez)

Genre : Romance/Humor (je considère que même si il n'y a pas de vannes vaseuses tout le temps, l'histoire a un côté léger et décalé) ainsi que Mystery/Suspense (mais le site ne veut que de deux genres, bouhouhou...)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, les OCs si.

J'pense que ça suffit... (Flemmarde...)

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Snow Witch**

**_Harry Potter et la Sorcière des_ _Neiges_**

Chapitre Premier : —_Le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers—_

Harry Potter, 17ans, honorable Gryffondor, meilleur attrapeur depuis son père, et jeune homme au courage exceptionnel, était surexcité comme un gamin le soir de Noël. Il avait enfin reçu la lettre de convocation provenant du Ministère de la Magie pour le Tournoi de cette année. Il était vrai que lors du dernier, il avait été quelque peu maltraité, mais il n'y avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter après trois années de paix.

Remontant ses rondes lunettes sur son nez fin, il la relue.

« Cher élève,

Vous avez été choisi pour assister, et peut-être même participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nouvellement nommé Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers suite à l'accord d'une nouvelle école, qui s'occupera aussi de la sécurité sur chaque tâche.

Cette année, le Ministère a décidé d'autoriser les moins de 17ans à participer, mais nous tenons tout de même à prévenir que les chances pour les plus jeunes de participer sont très minces. Les explications quant à ce changement vous seront données lors du banquet d'ouverture à l'Académie de magie française, Beauxbâtons.

Selon votre établissement, un drakkar miniaturisé, un carrosse enchanté, ou une calèche tirée par un Sombral viendra vous chercher le samedi 31 août à 21h, 22h, 23h ou minuit.

Si vous souhaitez inviter quelqu'un de votre famille qui ne soit plus dans votre école, veuillez en faire la demande auprès de la personne qui vous accueillera à l'heure convenue (il y a peu de chances que la demande soit acceptée), et si vous souhaitez inviter un ami de votre âge dans n'importe lequel des établissements magiques, envoyez-lui une copie de cette lettre sur laquelle pour auriez écrit votre nom. La personne devra alors écrire le sien, et l'envoyer encore une fois à Beauxbâtons qui se chargera du reste.

Bien à vous,

Tania Delafourche, Département des Évènements Internationaux.

Mot de passe de : . : Feufollet fou s'affolant froidement et coiffé de feuilles frivoles. »

Le Survivant se calma enfin après le passage de Vernon Dursley, furieux et rouge comme une belle tomate bien mûre. Si cela été dans ses possibilités, sa fidèle chouette Hedwige aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement, mais tel n'étant pas le cas, elle se contenta d'enfoncer sa belle tête blanche dans les plumes mouchetées de ses ailes.

A la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Harry parcourut encore et encore les fines lignes officielles, et lorsqu'à une heure bien avancée, ses yeux le piquèrent, il s'allongeait et s'endormit, la lettre porteuse de joie légèrement froissée dans sa main.

Une semaine passa, où partout en Angleterre, en France, et dans la froide Irlande, une effervescence agita ces coins du monde. Bien entendu, à part Cédric Diggori, décédé, les deux autres champions du dernier Tournoi, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum furent conviés. Mais contrairement à ce que le Ministère avait envisagé, la soirée du samedi 31 août fut extrêmement… calme. Silencieuse. Presque discrète à la limite.

Enfin, discrète pour ceux qui ne savaient pas. Pour tous les sorciers dans la confidence, c'était plutôt la tension régnant avant une bataille de grande envergure. Une de celles où se joue beaucoup de vies. Mais à ce moment-là, ce n'est que le ticket pour le prestigieux Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers qui est en jeu.

21h arriva, et de nombreux élèves, choisis parmi les meilleurs de leur année, eurent leur attente récompensée. Mais beaucoup d'autres attendaient encore. 22h passa en un éclair, et 23h sonna laborieusement. Peu attendaient encore après ces trois longues heures, et pour la vingtaine qui avait bien l'intention de participer, l'impatience et la fatigue se faisaient ressentir douloureusement. Harry Potter était de ceux-là.

Il attendait dans le froid, son regard alternant frénétiquement entre sa montre et le bout de la route qui se perdait dans les sombres ombres de la nuit. Sa main droite tenait fermement la poignée de cuir grossier sur le côté de sa valise frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard. Son souffle dessinait de belles arabesques dans l'air nocturne, mais aussi embuait ses lunettes, ne pouvant lui permettre de profiter du spectacle.

Soudain, un bruit le fit se retourner vers la maison des Dursley. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple et inoffensif chat tigré, qui le regardait avec attention, ses yeux ambrés pétillants de malice. Un brusque coup de vent le fit frissonner, et le sorcier se tourna encore une fois, tout doucement. Sa calèche était arrivée, et minuit sonnait ses douze coups à l'horloge de l'église. Une fine main écarta l'un des rideaux, et la partie inférieure d'un visage blanc comme neige, sans aucun doute féminin, apparut à la fenêtre.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres rosées.

« Le mot de passe, messire Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

— Euh… répondit le Gryffondor avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans la poche où il avait fourré la lettre. Feufollet fou s'affolant froidement et coiffé de feuilles frivoles.

— Cela même. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la calèche, et dès que la portière fut refermée, le Sombral renâcla et l'ensemble s'ébranla –presque– en silence. Harry rangea sa valise au-dessus du banc en cuir où il comptait s'asseoir, et s'intéressa enfin à ses compagnons. Deux dormaient, emmitouflés dans leur cape de voyage, et leurs visages lui étaient cachés. Mais la troisième, celle qui l'avait accueilli, caressait les plumes d'Hedwige qu'elle avait sortie de sa cage, en le regardant.

« J'imagine que vous avez une multitude de questions, messire Potter, commença-t-elle. Et je serais ravie d'y répondre, dans la limite de mes capacités, et de ce dont j'ai l'autorisation de vous révéler.

— Et bien… Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez Harry. Et ensuite, je souhaiterai connaître votre nom, et savoir de quelle école vous venez, car il me semble ne vous avoir jamais vue. »

Elle rit doucement, et embrassa le plumage de l'harfang.

« Je ne peux vous dire dans l'immédiat qui je suis, messire Harry, répondit-elle. Et je ne peux pas non plus vous renseigner sur mon école. Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que vous prendriez connaissance de l'information lors du banquet d'ouverture.

— Je peux donc supposer que vous faites partie de cette nouvelle école, dit-il à haute voix.

— Vous pouvez le supposer, acquiesça-t-elle en écho aux propos d'Harry. Avez-vous d'autres questions, messire ?

— Mmh… J'en ai bien une mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le Tournoi, répondit-il la mine songeuse.

— Dites tout de même.

— Comment faites-vous pour être aussi polie ? C'est surhumain, marmonna l'attrapeur.

— Je m'excuse si cela vous indispose, mon éducation en est la principale raison. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, c'est quelque peu… surhumain, murmura-t-elle. »

Le Septième année s'endormit peu après, et le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre et dans le silence. La jeune femme à la peau de porcelaine veillant sans faiblir sur ses trois compagnons d'infortune. Son regard glacial caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche fit froid dans le dos d'Hedwige, du moins cela aurait été le cas si la possibilité avait été. Elle couina tristement, les yeux posés sur son maître endormi. Vraiment, tout ça n'augurait rien de bon.

L'aube pointait lorsque la jeune femme les réveilla. Harry découvrit à son plus grand malheur que l'un de ses compagnons n'était autre que son rival de toujours, Draco Malfoy. L'autre était une Serdaigle qui s'était faite toute petite lorsque le Serpentard avait pesé un regard dédaigneux sur elle. Néanmoins, elle releva la tête pour le défier implicitement, mais son "adversaire" souffla et se détourna sans s'intéresser plus à elle.

L'encapuchonnée avait suivi tout ceci avec intérêt, et répondit aux questions des jeunes sorciers. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle avait un léger accent qu'il ne saisissait pas toujours, et dont la provenance lui était inconnue. Mais son anglais (*) était assez bon pour que cela passe inaperçu sans se concentrer.

Il s'intéressa à son autre compagne, qui se nommait Alysse Eagleking, une sang-pur d'après Malfoy qui la traita différemment après avoir appris son statut. La Serdaigle n'y accordait visiblement aucune importance, et ne le bouda pas parce qu'il était un Gryffondor. Il la remercia silencieusement, et elle lui fit un joyeux sourire illuminant son visage pâle parsemé de tâches de rousseur claires sous ses yeux et sur l'arête de son nez, les reflets dans ses cheveux noir de jais s'agitant lorsqu'elle pencha enfantinement la tête, ses yeux gris-bleus pétillants.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement avant que l'étrangère ne se lève brusquement et ne se mette à fouiller dans un petit sac, qui devait être agrandi magiquement, en jurant dans une langue étrangère.

« Euh… Que cherchez-vous ? demanda Alysse en fronçant ses sourcils fins.

— Je cherche, je cherche… Ceci ! répondit-elle en sortant triomphalement du sac trois paquets de tissu sombre ficelés. Tenez, j'ai failli oublier. »

Chacun se munit d'un paquet et l'observait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Au final, les deux sangs-purs le regardèrent fixement. Il haussa les épaules et détacha la ficelle. "Voum" fit le tissu en s'envolant. Il s'enroula autour de sa victime en une tornade miniature, qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Harry, devenu un élégant sorcier avec les cheveux aussi gominés que ceux de Draco, était habillé de l'uniforme de Poudlard avec quelques modifications. Notamment, pas de chapeau pointu. Ni de cravate bicolore. Le tissu de la cape semblait être de la soie, et celui du pull contre sa peau, du cachemire. L'ensemble à 1 000 gallions.

Enfin, sur sa poitrine s'affichait différentes informations qui défilaient, bien que réellement cousues dans le tissu. En premier, son école, son année et son nom. Ensuite, dans un blason rond, était représenté Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, avec les initiales des membres de chaque équipe dans la maison correspondante. Une équipe de trois, oui. Et enfin, Guide : Sanyaciel, avec un dessin d'une Chimère tenant dans sa gueule un bâton sculpté, ayant comme symbole à son extrémité une feuille morte.

Il jetait un regard surpris à la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom, alors que Draco et Alysse se changeaient. Draco avait au final les cheveux encore plus gominés, et le vert émeraude remplaçait le rouge et or qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Alysse quant à elle était légèrement maquillée, ses cheveux naturellement ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon serré. Sinon, sa tenue était quasiment la même que l'uniforme habituel.

« Vous pourrez remercier les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons, ce sont elles qui ont fait et enchanté ces costumes, informa la blanche.

— Dites-moi, mademoiselle, pourquoi cachez-vous dont le haut de votre visage ? demanda Alysse. Je suis sûre que vous êtes magnifique.

— Comment dire… commença-t-elle avant qu'un hennissement ne l'interrompit.

Le Sombral vient de m'annoncer que nous avons passé le contrôle des fées et la barrière occultrice, dit-elle, échappant à la question. Cela veut donc dire que l'île de Beauxbâtons est vue.

— L'ÎLE ?! s'écrièrent-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite avant de se précipiter aux fenêtres et d'écarter les rideaux. »

Et en effet, leur calèche volait vers une île imposante. Le plus impressionnant n'était pas sa taille. Mais le fait que ce soit une île _volante_. Elle était retenue par de titanesques chaînes aux bâtiments les plus hauts de la capitale française, loin en-dessous.

De loin, on voyait déjà un château de pierre blanche, typique de la Renaissance française aurait dit Hermione, mais, elle, n'étant pas là, ce fut Alysse qui en fit la réflexion, et l'encapuchonnée confirma en souriant. Il était entouré de beaux jardins bien entretenus sur un tiers de l'île. Là où devait se dresser un gigantesque volcan dans des temps antiques, était alors installé un lac aux eaux cristallines, qui s'arrêtait pile à la limite des jardins. Le reste de l'île était occupé par une forêt émeraude où devait bruisser mille créatures magiques aux pouvoirs surprenants.

Une piste d'atterrissage –si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi– encombrée s'étirait du bord de l'île, passait par les jardins en ligne sinueuse, et terminait dans la cour du château où était visible de grandes écuries. Une longue file d'attente la noircissait. Peu de carrosses bataillaient, mais les drakkars miniaturisés et les Sombrals se poussaient pour atteindre leur objectif.

La blanche sourit largement avant d'ouvrir la porte, de leur jeter sa cape et de sauter dans le vide. Alysse cria d'effroi lorsqu'elle disparut de leur vue. Se précipitant à la porte au risque de tomber, ils découvrirent qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Mais des éclats de rire provenant du plafond de la calèche leur firent supposer qu'elle s'était propulsée sur le toit du moyen de transport. Choqués, les trois sorciers s'assirent lourdement.

« Vous croyez… entonna la Serdaigle. Nan rien, dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement. C'est fou.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Draco en riant. »

Le Gryffondor les regarda, secoua sa tête et rit aussi. Ils avaient eu la pression, c'était la moindre des choses de décompresser de la sorte, même si la fille qui les avait accueillis venait de se jeter par la fenêtre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de fou rire général, Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent subitement et installèrent un silence gêné lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs épaules se touchaient. Alysse écarquilla ses beaux yeux avant de cacher sa jolie bouche d'un éventail bleu sombre parsemé de fils argentés qu'elle avait apporter, riant silencieusement de leur bêtise.

Elle était sûre que ces deux-là s'appréciaient malgré tous ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Elle se jura de réussir à les rapprocher… Et même plus si affinité. La Serdaigle se serait frotté les mains en ricanant maléfiquement si elle aurait pu, mais se contint et seuls ses yeux la trahirent. Oh oui, elle va mettre toute l'intelligence qui lui a permit d'entrer dans sa maison dans ce formidable projet.

Mais Draco vit son regard, et l'inquiétude le gagna. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour qu'elle les regarde ainsi. Il croisa les doigts mentalement pour ne pas être sa victime.

Des voix qui montaient crescendo attirèrent leur attention. Ils en reconnurent une, celle de la suicidaire, mais l'autre leur était totalement inconnue.

« Sanyaciel ! Tu ne peux pas encore les récupérer, et tu le sais ! Je n'ai pas fini ma mission ! cria la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

— Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de finir ton travail ?! Tu ne voulais même pas participer à cet événement, Libraëlle ! répliqua Sanyaciel.

— Peut-être, mais les conditions ont changées, maintenant !

— Il n'y a aucune raison qui puisse t'empêchée de faire ce que tu veux, après tout, tu est la chouchoute de Raphaël !

— Oh si, il y a une raison. Et je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de Raphaël ! Tu ne connais même pas le lien qui nous lie !

— C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Mais donne-moi cette bonne raison, sinon j'irais dire à Mickaël que tu couches avec lui !

— De un, c'est absolument faux, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, et de deux, c'est parce que si je ne réussis pas la tâche secrète que m'a confié Mickaël, je mourrai ! Tu es contente, sale vipère ? Je vais mourir ! hurla Libraëlle, se cassant la voix. »

Des sanglots puis un choc secoua la calèche, et Libraëlle entra précipitamment, semant des plumes un peu partout. Les grandes ailes blanches dans son dos s'abimaient dans l'habitacle. Les trois jeunes eurent un nouveau choc en comprenant qu'elle avait vraiment sauté et effectué une métamorphose partielle alors qu'elle était en chute libre. Une sorte de tatouage ornait son front maintenant découvert, et une tresse lâche de cheveux blancs reposait sur son épaule, où une courte cape imperméable avec un col protégeait son cou. Elle était habillée d'un corset gris neutre et des mitaines remontaient le long de ses bras, un pantalon d'équitation et des bottes souples achevaient sa tenue, qui devait être stricte en temps normal.

« Vous… Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? hésita Alysse.

— Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi en serait-il autrement, miss Eagleking ? répondit-elle d'une voix cassée. Passez-moi ma cape et mon sac, je vous prie. Messire Potter, messire Malfoy, souhaitez-vous que je dépose vos chouettes à la volière ? Il faut que j'y passe pour envoyer une lettre.

— Euh… Je préférerai le faire moi-même. Potter ?

— Pareil. »

Elle sourit tristement et rangea sa cape dans son petit sac en toile.

« Et bien dans ce cas je vous dis adieu. Il y a peu de chances que je vous reparle en dehors du cadre du Tournoi, annonça-t-elle.

— Mais que… Et puis, pourquoi allez-vous mourir ?! demanda Alysse, toujours incrédule.

— A ce propos, vous n'étiez pas censés l'entendre. Je ne suis pas douée pour effacer la mémoire, alors n'en parlez pas, même entre vous. Et pas un mot à Sanyaciel ni aux autres Chimères, ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous êtes au courant. »

Elle allait sauter, mais s'arrêta et fouilla son sac, pour en extirper une fiole en cristal.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de ceci. Je ne suis pas censée vous en donner, mais les vieux ne vont pas se gênés pour tricher, dit-elle en prélevant trois de ses larmes avec sa baguette sortie de nulle part. Un conseil, apprenez à les différencier. Si vous vous trompez… Il ne faut mieux pas que vous sachiez. »

Alysse prit la fiole er la détailla en fronçant les sourcils.

L'instant d'après, Libraëlle était partie.

(*) :_ En effet, je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule originellement en Angleterre, même s'ils seront dans notre beau pays français pour l'occasion._

_**To be continued...**__(Ou "À suivre", comme vous voulez.)_

* * *

La la la... *chantonne gaiment* Quelle belle journée... Bon, j'ai posté cela... Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais en même temps je l'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an, et depuis ça a légèrement évolué... Enfin, ce qui est fait, bah... est fait. Je ne compte pas le refaire, non merci.

Je vous laisse seuls juges, et vous me ferez part de si je devrais reprendre (je rappelle encore une fois que le chapitre 2 est complet, et le chapitre 3 à la moitié de son écriture) cette fanfiction.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et peut-être à bientôt. ;D (Franchement, j'adore le personnage d'Alysse... Dans le style, elle me fait penser à un mélange diabolique entre Mirajane de Fairy Tail et Hermione de... bah 'Mione, quoi. Libraëlle est aussi un personnage important, qui est en réalité mon petit plaisir, puisque j'adore sa magie, son nom est un de mes pseudos, et son lien avec Raphaël est totalement fait exprès, puisque Raphaël est mon prénom (à la différence que cela s'écrit Rafaelle), et un peu aussi l'expression de mon côté follement cool. :3 Et ouais, je me prends pas pour de la merde. :D)

Bye !


	3. 2-Une entrée en matière spéciale

**Bonjour et... Je suis infiniment désolée ! **

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais mon possible, mais il y a plus d'un mois (à la mi-Août), mon ordinateur a été victime d'un bug du concepteur, qui n'a pu être réglé que entre avant-hier et ce midi. N'ayant pas accès à mes fichiers Word, je n'ai donc pas pu avancer sur le Chapitre 3 (ou 4..?), mais malgré cela je poste le Chapitre 2, car après tout, les délais, il n'y en a pas de fixés, et pour aussi les 8 personnes ayant souhaité suivre ce récit, et les deux adorables lecteurs (**_Akichlo_** et **_HimeNoAria_**) qui ont eu l'immense compassion de laisser une (un ? Je ne sais jamais... ;^;) review.**

_Main Pairing :__ Drarry (Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter, HxH, yaoi, bref vous comprenez quoi.)_

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à __**J.K. Rowling**__. Les OCs présents m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'idée de la configuration et du lieu de l'école de Beaux-Bâtons, et le concept des Chimères._

Bref, assez fait patienté, bonne lecture et... Oh, je ne l'ai pas dit ? Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent !

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre Second :** _-Entrée en matière spéciale-_

Draco soupira. Cela faisait des heures que lui, un sang-pur, devait attendre avec Eagleking et Potter dans le hall, où grouillait quantité de Nés-Moldus. Fichue Sanyachose qui avait oublié de demander leurs fiches à la condamnée à mort. Mais bon. En attendant, il y avait plus grave que cela. Oui oui, c'est possible.

La Serdaigle a réussi à coincer le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, ennemis jurés, ensemble sur un rebord de fenêtre _minuscule_. Elle avait prétexté vouloir prendre une _photo_. Et comme un con –selon Draco–, Potter a acquiescé et l'a_ tiré à ses côtés_.

Elle avait alors sorti d'on ne sait où un appareil antique, avait annoncée tranquillement qu'elle avait oublié de changer de batterie, et était partie vers leurs bagages, encore dans la calèche. Soulagé, il s'était levé brusquement. Enfin, il aurait voulu se lever brusquement. Mais la _vipère _avait placé un sort discrètement pour qu'ils ne bougent pas de la fenêtre.

Le voilà donc coincé avec Potter aux yeux de tous les passants. Le pire (toujours de l'avis de Draco), c'est que l'autre s'en _foutait_. De son côté, Harry était fatigué. Il dodelina doucement de la tête avant de s'endormir en posant cette dernière sur l'épaule de son voisin. Qui retint sa respiration. Avant d'exploser.

« BORDEL POTTER TU FOUS QUOI LÀ ?! hurla-t-il. »

Silence. Un criquet siffla en arrière plan. Tout le monde le regardait. Durmstrang, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et les personnes que Libraëlle et Sanyaciel ont désignées comme étant des Chimères. Soudain, Alysse arriva, prit très sérieusement la photo des deux compères, se tourne vers le public, chantonna "ouistiti", balança un sort d'aveuglement, avant de délivrer ses compagnons et de prendre la fuite en les traînant.

Alysse explosa elle aussi, une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, le long d'une cour. Mais de rire.

« Ah la vache, vous avez vu leurs têtes ?! Enfin, vous aussi vous étiez pas mal aussi, dit-elle toujours agitée de tremblements.

— Ah oui, on a vu ça, c'est sûr… répondit sombrement Draco. Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'envoyer toute suite à Azkaban pour ce que tu viens de faire.

— C'est vrai, vous n'auriez plus aucune chance de concourir si je me trouvais pour une raison ou pour une autre exclue ou empêchée de participer, ajouta la Serdaigle, l'envie de rire passée avec l'annonce de Draco. Dit… c'est moi où il manque quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant son nez.

— Je crois qu'on a perdu Potter, répondit tranquillement le vil serpent.

— As-tu déjà oublié ce que je viens de dire, idiot ? Il faut le retrouver, et vite avant que Sanyaciel ne revienne ! »

Les jeunes sorciers se mirent à courir, sans voir l'absent, endormi contre un pilier.

Une grande créature atterrit majestueusement dans une jolie cour pavée. Elle cala contre ses flancs, ses grandes ailes blanches, et secoua sa tête de lionne. Sa queue de dragon, dorée comme un lingot battait l'air sur un rythme inaudible, et les griffes de ses pattes d'aigle cliquetaient sur les pavés. Elle vit un petit quelque chose allongé à même le sol, et reconnu le jeune Potter. En soupirant, elle le jeta sur son dos, vérifia qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber, et repartit, en pensant qu'elle n'aurait définitivement pas de repos.

Harry s'éveilla doucement. Très doucement. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un hurlement lui échappa. Une _chose _était penchée au-dessus de lui. Ce_ truc _avait une tête de lion, mais les pattes pourvues de griffes acérées n'étaient _certainement_ pas celles d'un félin. La créature recula, et il put découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une grande volière, totalement silencieuse. Il y avait en effet des chouettes, des hiboux, et même des corbeaux et des colombes, mais tous se cachaient et ne bougeaient pas d'une plume.

Il recula rapidement sur ses mains, toute envie de dormir disparue. Dans quoi s'était-il _encore_ fourré ? Sa baguette n'était plus dans sa poche et son bel uniforme, déchiré et poussiéreux. Il éternua.

« À tes souhaits, dit une voix grave.

— Merci, répondit-il en reniflant. »

Un… Deux… Tr…

« QUOI ?! hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. »

Mais il n'y avait rien, en dehors de _l'erreur de la nature_ qui l'observait avec amusement, couchée devant la sortie. Puisque 2 et 2 font 4, il était parvenu à la conclusion que le copain de l'ornithorynque savait parler. Ce qui est tout à fait aberrant. Ou alors il entend des voix, ce qui est pire.

Il baissa ses yeux vers la bestiole.

« C'est toi qui a parlé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Non, répondit-elle. »

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout la même voix. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre…

« Lève les yeux, ordonna la voix grave. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années le regardait, debout sous une poutre, à la mode des chauves-souris. Il lévita tranquillement jusqu'au sol, se remettant à l'endroit, et atterrit entre Harry et la créature. Cette dernière se leva et s'avança jusqu'à être aux côtés du sorcier.

« Bonjour, jeune Potter. Je m'appelle Raphaël, se présenta-t-il. Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de la Chimère Élémentaire. Et je vais devoir te faire un lavage de cerveau de manière professorale. »

Alysse désespérait. Draco ne l'aidait pas beaucoup –pour ne pas dire _du tout_– et elle n'avait plus d'idées d'où chercher le Gryffondor. En désespoir de cause, elle lança un _Accio Harry Potter _sans vraiment penser que cela marcherait. Et cela ne marcha pas. Prévisible. Et totalement pathétique. Puis elle vit la chouette immaculée, encore enfermée. Hedwige d'après le nom gravé sur sa cage. Elle la libéra, espérant vaguement qu'elle irait chercher son maître. Mais elle se dirigea vers la volière.

Draco soupira, prit son hibou, et entama la longue côte jusqu'à la volière, suivi par une Serdaigle dépressive. Mais à la moitié, Sanyaciel les retrouva enfin.

« Bande de sales petits garnements même pas fichus de rester en place quelques minutes ! cria-t-elle. Si seulement les vieilles pratiques étaient encore en vigueur, je vous ferai fouetter pour votre insolence ! Et faites-moi le plaisir de me dire où se cache Potter, qu'il se prenne un Doloris ! »

La voix particulièrement perçante de Sanyaciel retentit. Harry caressait tranquillement sa chouette, quand sa tirade avait suspendu le monologue du professeur. Ce dernier avait eu raison. Sa leçon sur la mémoire et le sortilège d'oubli lui avait fait un véritable lavage de cerveau. La lionne gronda, mais Raphaël la fit taire d'un claquement de doigts, et sortit sa baguette, rendant par la même occasion la sienne à Harry qui ne posa pas de question.

« Venez, Potter, et toi aussi Lily. Je crois que cette Automne n'a pas encore bien compris qu'ici elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. »

La lionne sortit en première, suivie de près par le professeur. Harry posa Hedwige sur un perchoir non loin, et découvrit enfin la scène qui se jouait une centaine de mètres plus bas. "Lily", comme l'appelait Raphaël, plaquait fermement Sanyaciel au sol, ses crocs absolument blancs à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Alysse et le professeur discutaient, la Serdaigle regardant avec admiration Lily.

Draco se dirigeait vers lui, son hibou grand duc posé sur son bras. Le Survivant l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Bah, trois fois rien. Eagleking a stressé parce qu'on t'avait paumé, Sanyatrucmuche nous a hurlé dessus pour pouvoir te jeter un Doloris –je savais que je n'étais pas le seul–, puis là y'a la Chimère qui se ramène, la plaque, menace de lui arracher la jugulaire et le type étrange lui prend sa baguette, fin de l'histoire.

— Ah… Mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— De quoi ?

— De me jeter un… Doloris.

— Franchement ? J'sais pas… Un Imperio serait mieux sûrement, répondit-il en réfléchissant.

— Malfoy ! T'es pas possible ! s'exaspéra le Gryffondor, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Merci Potter ! dit le Serpentard en souriant, sourire qu'il cacha en entrant dans la volière. »

Draco repensa à la petite discussion, le sourire aux lèvres, puis se figea. Ce n'était pas _possible_. Lui, Serpentard et fier de l'être, était _amusé _d'avoir parlé avec un _Gryffondor_, _Potter_ en plus ! Il s'était pris un truc sur la tête, c'est sûrement ça. Et il fit fît de la petite voix qui lui disait "Quoi que…"

Harry, quant à lui, n'y prêta guère attention, et pensa à la sieste qu'il pourrait faire après avoir mangé de quoi remplir son estomac. Après tout, il avait sauté le déjeuner avec cette histoire.

Raphaël caressa la fourrure de Lily en méditant la demande qu'elle venait de lui (im)poser. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit mais la Chimère grogna, le réveillant.

« Professeur ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'y réfléchir, s'exaspéra-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais j'y pense, j'y pense ! Ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère ! Tu sais que cet enfant attire les problèmes comme un aimant attire le métal, rappela-t-il.

— Il n'est plus un gamin, Raphaël, il sait se défendre.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as retrouvé _endormi_ dans une cour, _sans sa baguette _? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

— Oui, mais… Je dois être là pour les protéger, ce sont des sorciers puissants et méritants. D'ailleurs, Alysse Eagleking et Draco Malfoy sont issus de familles très influentes et riches. Vous pourriez leur demander quelques diamants, si je leur sauve la vie, ironisa-t-elle à son tour. Même s'ils doivent être radins.

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça… murmura-t-il, les yeux luisant légèrement. … Ma chère, vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi des parents de vos petits protégés, dit-il tranquillement.

— Vous acceptez ? Oh, Raphaël, merci ! »

La jeune Chimère le regarda les yeux brillants, et passa une longue langue râpeuse sur la moitié du visage du professeur, qui ria aux éclats.

Ils ne savaient pas que, dans l'ombre, Sanyaciel avait tout vu. L'humiliation qu'elle avait subie ne resterait pas impunie, et que grâce à ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, Raphaël et sa copine allaient plonger, peut importe le temps que ça prendra. Elle disparut sans laisser de traces, et sans même se soucier de perdre son poste de guide. Elle allait prendre sa revanche et détruire leur vie, foi de Chimère d'Automne !

« Draco… S'il-te-plaît… haleta Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? demanda le Serpentard. Tu veux quelque chose…?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, ne fais pas semblant, dit durement, mais faiblement le Survivant.

— Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? susurra le sang-pur à l'oreille de son rival, qui hocha lentement la tête. Alors supplie-moi… ordonna-t-il doucement. »

Le Gryffondor tenta de se rebeller, par fierté, perdant des forces inutilement. Son ennemi le repoussa sur le fauteuil d'une main, et sourit gentiment en voyant sa faiblesse s'exprimer dans toute sa splendeur. Harry baissa la tête, cachant son visage.

« Tu… hésita-t-il. On se connaît depuis longtemps, tu pourrais bien faire ça pour moi pour une fois… Je t'en prie. »

Draco sourit largement et tendit le seau en plastique au malade, qui s'en saisit pour y plonger immédiatement sa tête, cachant son visage verdâtre à la vue de ses compagnons. Alysse avait suivit la scène les yeux fermés, l'imaginant dans un tout autre contexte, et chantonnait à présent une vieille incantation de sorcière, parlant d'amour, de malédiction, et de chèvres bleues à pois dorés. Le Malfoy regarda avec exaspération la Serdaigle perchée sur la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait savamment escaladée une demi-heure plus tôt.

Il balaya du regard le salon. Leur salon pour une année. Une cheminée en marbre blanc, deux fauteuils noirs et dorés antiques mais confortables et en très bon état, une bibliothèque couvrant le mur à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée et un long sofa à l'ancienne, noir et vert, puisqu'il s'y était assis. Oui, les meubles présents dans la pièce adoptent les couleurs préférées de la personne qui les touchaient, c'est pourquoi le sofa était noir et vert, et la bibliothèque bleue et argentée.

Par contre le fauteuil de Potter restait noir et doré, alors soit ce sont ses couleurs favorites, soit le fauteuil ne fonctionne pas, soit l'esprit du Gryffondor était dérangé par son état. Il penche pour la dernière solution, en entendant distinctement le bruit du vomi de son ennemi se déverser sans grâce dans le pauvre seau qu'il avait bien voulu lui fournir. En même temps, il l'avait cherché.

Après que le professeur les ait accompagnés jusqu'à la salle à manger, où Potter avala une quantité de nourriture digne de Weasley, qui d'ailleurs était présent avec Granger, et qu'une jeune Beaux-Bâtons –la cadette Delacour apparemment– leur ait montré l'appartement où ils allaient vivre pour l'année à venir, le Survivant devint vert et il fut évident que la cause de ce malaise était qu'il avait mangé trop, et trop vite.

Draco, suivi d'une Alysse atteinte du syndrome Lovegood, passa enfin la deuxième porte, laissant le Gryffondor dans son vomi. Et là, consternation. Deux lits doubles, séparés par un rideau couleur de sable, et le sang-pur mettrait sa main à couper qu'il était assez transparent. La chambre, en soit, n'était pas si horrible. Dans les tons beige, bleu lagon et blanc crème, d'un côté de la chambre –le côté avec le bleu et l'argent puisque la Serdaigle s'était installée sur le lit en rêvassant–, il y avait un balcon en demi-cercle, l'arche qui servait de porte n'avait pas de fenêtres, mais son contour était en vitres, laissant entrer plus de lumière.

Le long des murs, une fresque vivante s'étalait. Des poissons évoluaient dans l'eau qui clapotait doucement à leurs pieds. Mouettes, goélands, et cormorans volaient en groupes ou seuls au plafond. Ils se posaient parfois sur des rochers peints près de la porte, où des crabes gris comme des pierres se faisaient surprendre par les douces vagues, se laissant emporter vers les algues du fond de la mer. Il y avait aussi une famille d'hippocampes, qui broutait tranquillement le tapis d'algues miniatures.

La salle de bain, se trouvait du côté du lit double noir et vert, puisqu'il venait de poser la main contre le portant des baldaquins. Portant en ébène veiné d'émeraude, bien entendu. La salle d'eau était grande. Pas immense –elle ne vaut pas sa salle de bain, ou celle des préfets-, mais pas non plus petite comme il s'y était attendu. Il avait une baignoire de dimension acceptable, un douche italienne d'origine –il en est quasiment certain–, un jacuzzi parfait pour se détendre, et une magnifique sirène pulpeuse offrait une vision idyllique, ravissant ses prunelles perverses. Le reste n'intéressait pas Draco.

Alysse arriva doucement par derrière, le surprenant, et le prévint que le banquet d'ouverture était à 19h30, soit qu'il leur restait encore 2 heures.

« Pour aller plus vite, on va passer en même temps, et Harry se lavera en dernier, nous épargnant et lui lassant un laps de temps assez long pour qu'il puisse se remettre un peu, renseigna-t-elle sans ciller.

— En même temps…? Tu veux dire nous deux sous la douche, seuls et sans personne pour nous en empêcher ? demanda-t-il, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

— Tss, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je prends la baignoire, tu prends la douche. Va chercher ta serviette, exécution ! ordonna-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. »

Draco ria, et alla prendre sa serviette aux couleurs de sa maison, pendant qu'elle l'attendait, vérifiant bien qu'il ne tricherait pas. Il entra dans la douche italienne, et referma la porte, vitrée au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, si il pouvait voir… Mais non, un bout de mur en bois clair l'empêchait de voir la petite piscine qui leur servait de baignoire.

Déçu, il se lava vite fait et ressortit en pantalon noir moulant, serviette sur les épaules, puisque son costume et certainement ceux des autres aussi étaient foutus. Ses cheveux blancs dégoulinaient d'eau, mais il n'y accorda aucune attention. Alysse, en courte serviette blanche –?–, s'était endormie les pieds dans la baignoire, adossée au mur où se prélassait la sirène.

Le seul petit problème –à part que sa serviette était bien trop courte pour la santé de la jeune femme–, qui fit légèrement perdre la tête au sang-pur, c'était que la dite petite serviette avait quelque peu… _glissé_, dévoilant un décolleté vertigineux, qui ne cachait presque plus rien au voyeur professionnel. Affamé, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il s'avança doucement vers sa proie. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, sa victime ouvrit les yeux et sourit malicieusement en retour.

« Alors comme ça, on est adepte du voyeurisme ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement, le chasseur toujours au-dessus de sa poitrine.

— Tu… Tu as fait exprès ?! dit-il incrédule, ses mains n'ayant pas bougées, donc encore à quelques centimètres de la poitrine qu'il pouvait dire parfaite d'un seul coup d'œil d'aussi près.

— Non je n'ai pas franchement fait exprès de m'endormir et que ma serviette glisse autant, mais je me doutais que j'allais succomber au sommeil. Je me connais, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, rapprochant le Saint-Graal des mains du pervers, qui déglutit difficilement.

— Mais comment t'as fait pour te réveillée pile au mauv… bon moment ? demanda-t-il, les yeux hypnotisés par le mouvement de sa peau sous sa serviette.

— J'avais demandé à la sirène au cas où, répondit-elle en désignant son amie écailleuse, qui leur sourit de son rocher en hauteur. »

Draco soupira et se résigna, rangeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il releva la tête et surprit ses yeux mi-ouverts, dirigés plus bas que son visage. Il ria en comprenant qu'elle détaillait discrètement son torse, finement musclé et sans défaut visible.

« Alors comme ça Mademoiselle Eagleking, on est adepte du voyeurisme ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

— Mhpf…

— Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Il s'assit en tailleur, et tenta tant bien que mal de sécher ses cheveux. Alysse le regarda faire quelques secondes, mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, elle soupira et resserra sa serviette.

« Donne, ordonna-t-elle.

— Donner quoi ?

— Ta serviette. Je vais te les sécher, sinon on y sera encore demain. »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, alors elle grimpa sur ses cuisses, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes, lui apprenant les gestes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses cheveux furent secs, et la Serdaigle réprima un bâillement. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, néanmoins Draco savait qu'ils seraient comme frères et sœurs –mais seulement lorsqu'il n'y aurait personne pour écouter–. Elle s'endormit sur son torse, et quelques frémissements le saisirent lorsque sa serviette glissa _encore_, à croire qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il lui saute dessus.

Le Serpentard la souleva doucement, et la porta comme une mariée jusqu'à son lit, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, la déposant délicatement, et remonta les couvertures sur son corps svelte. Il effleura la naissance de sa poitrine, et la délicate peau de porcelaine frémit au contact de celle, brûlante de Draco. Il embrassa finalement son front, et se détourna du lit. Harry était dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, plus du tout verdâtre, même un peu rouge sur ses joues pâles, et semblait en état de choc, prêt à crier.

« Je-je-je… bredouilla le Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qu-humpf !

— Tais-toi, va prendre ta douche, et si elle ne se réveille pas entre temps, tu auras peut-être une explication, ordonna durement le sang-pur, avant de retirer sa main de la bouche de Potter.

— Mais vous… Vous… hésita-il.

— Arrête de te faire des films, on n'a pas couché ensemble pauvre cloche, dit-il en roulant des yeux. »

La cloche couina et fila ventre à terre chercher une serviette avant de se précipiter sous la douche, en silence bien entendu. Draco soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, et entra dans le salon, où une odeur répugnante de vomi imprégnait l'air. Un autre soupir, et il fit disparaître le seau plein de vomi d'un coup de baguette, suivit d'un autre qui passa une brise fraîche, chargée de l'odeur forte de la menthe, parfum qu'il affectionnait.

Harry, gêné, eut droit à des explications en détail, avant que la petite sœur de Fleur ne vienne les prévenir de se préparer, et que leur guide les attendait dehors. Quand le Serpentard évoqua le problème des uniformes déchirés et sales, elle leur conseilla seulement de regarder dans le placard en nacre.

Alysse s'éveilla en sursaut, en sentant un poids s'abattre violement sur sa poitrine, interrompant le rêve où elle filmait le bel Apollon blond ainsi que le mignon petit sorcier en pleine débauche. Elle baissa ses yeux vert forêt, qui rencontrèrent ceux d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant d'un Gryffondor rouge comme une tomate. Il s'était vautré sur sa poitrine. Peut-être pas volontairement, mais il l'avait fait.

Inconsciemment, le Survivant venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Néanmoins, elle ne le tua pas sur le champ. Cela aurait été une vengeance trop facile. Son regard accrocha celui de Draco, adossé au mur, un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé, attendant sa réaction. Furieuse, elle inspira et expira lentement, calmant son souffle tremblant de rage, et sourit à Harry, en disant le plus naturellement du monde qu'il allait lui payer et que si ce malheureux accident se reproduisait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa pauvre peau.

La Serdaigle, se retenant de fumer tellement sa colère était grande, les éjecta de la chambre avec un sort, n'oubliant pas de récupérer au passage la robe neuve, exactement la même que l'ancienne, que lui avait lancée le Serpentard. Elle se rallongea, et un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Et cela allait être terrible.

Mais auparavant, il faudra voler quelques ingrédients dans la réserve de l'école, attendre au moins un mois pour que la potion arrive à maturité, et bien sûr, saouler un bon coup Potty ! Après, elle le refourguera à son ennemi, qui se fera un plaisir de faire ce qu'il voudra de sa petite victime. Oh oui… Ces réjouissances allaient être magistrales en tout, et surtout question débauche. Un ricanement lui échappa.

Elle enfila enfin la robe, se coiffa et ajouta une touche de maquillage, puis rejoignit ses compagnons qui échangeaient des regards inquiets, ayant entendu le rire maléfique qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. Dans une relative bonne humeur, ils sortirent, prêts à subir les foudres de Sanyaciel pour leur retard.

Mais ce fut Libraëlle qu'ils virent à leur grand soulagement. Ses vêtements n'avaient toujours pas changés, et elle avait même remis la capuche qui cachait son tatouage. Elle leur sourit chastement, avant de leur annoncer qu'elle remplaçait leur ancienne guide, déchue de ses fonctions suite à quelques écarts de langage et de comportement, elle s'était aussi vue destituée de sa baguette jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Draco trouva quand même le moyen de se prendre une petite claque sur la tête de la part d'Alysse, lorsqu'il demanda si sa poitrine était confortable à Harry qui rougit comme une pivoine. Leur guide tiqua, interloquée, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, après tout c'était de leur âge –à un an près, mais ne faisons pas les difficiles–.

Enfin, les jeunes sorciers rejoignirent les rangs composés de leurs camarades de Poudlard, derrière ceux de Durmstrang. Ces derniers entrèrent quelques secondes après leur arrivée, et les exclamations du public féminin indiquaient que leur spectacle devait être plaisant. Dumbledore les regarda avec bienveillance, et les deux génies présentes, Alysse et Hermione se placèrent à ses côtés, leurs baguettes brillant déjà de la magie puissante qu'elles allaient invoqué. Draco et Harry, bons derniers, essayèrent néanmoins de faire bonne figure face aux deux écoles –et après la troisième–.

Leur entrée se fit calmement, et l'ingéniosité des jeunes sorcières émerveilla chacun. Des animaux faits d'eau volaient, nageaient, courraient, galopaient, au fil des transformations. Des Patronus fusaient aussi, et Harry ne se gêna pas pour y mêler son cerf. Finalement, un serpent, un griffon, un aigle et un blaireau aux couleurs de leurs maisons se dressèrent, glissant/volant/courant au-dessus des têtes. Ils se dématérialisèrent dans une pluie de confettis lumineux, que les plus jeunes tentèrent innocemment de saisir.

Enfin, la voix amplifiée magiquement de Madame Maxime, la directrice, retentit.

« Jeunes sorciers, jeunes sorcières, commença-t-elle. Trois écoles ont fit leur entrée en notre bien-aimée Grande Salle. Mais, rappelez-vous la lettre, cette année nous accueillons une nouvelle école dans le Tournoi, bien que comme certains le savent, cette école est extrêmement ancienne. Leur directeur, Mickaël Di Diablo, n'a pu venir en personne, c'est pourquoi il a accepté à titre exceptionnel de laisser leur meilleur professeur, et leur meilleure élève, tous deux Sorciers des Neiges confirmés, assister et participer à notre Tournoi ! Je vous prie d'applaudir bien fort les talentueux élèves de la prestigieuse école de la Chimère Élémentaire ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir les hurlements d'excitation et de surprise de ses convives. »

Les portes pivotèrent, et les Chimères firent leur entrée.

**Alors, alors ? Je me demande combien y ont cru, avec le dialogue Harry/Draco pour le seau... :3 Dénoncez-vous en laissant un comm', ça ne coûte que quelques minutes de votre temps, et en échange cela fait grandement plaisir ! ;D**

**Bref, à la prochaine fois... °A°**


	4. 3-Les Champions (de la métamorphose)

_**EDIT : Il y avait les transitions qui n'ont pas été recopiées, je sais pas pourquoi, et je les mets ! ^^'**_

**Alowaaaaa ! ^3^ Que personne ne remarque les deux mois d'attente, non non non...**

**Enfin, j'aurais une récrimination. Pour le chapitre 2, je n'ai eu aucune (aucun ?) review, je suis trèèèès triste... :'c**

**Donc je ne sais pas si je vous donne le chapitre. ... *se retrouve avec beaucoup de couteaux sous sa gorge* Hum... Ok ok ok peace and love.**

**C'est triste, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre il n'y avait aucune allusion au Drarry... Alors dans un tout petit passage, j'ai fait des micros-allusions toutes pourries... :'( C'est tellement déprimant... *va se pendre, mais se fait attacher sur une chaise avant* Ok ok !**

**Alors, il y aura quelques explications, une nouvelle intrigue, et l'introduction d'un personnage... Bon en fait c'était obligé que je l'introduise... *a eu l'idée de ce perso la veille en finissant le chapitre***

_Main Paring :__ Drarry_

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, sauf tout ce qui n'est pas dans l'univers de J.K. Rowling... ce qui fait beaucoup quand même..._

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre Troisième : _-Les Champions (de la métamorphose)-_

Alysse Eagleking aurait vendu sa famille pour voir le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais, pouvant _gratuitement_ y assister, elle n'en fit rien. Elle sourit légèrement, ses yeux brillant à la lumière douce et diffuse. Depuis toute petite, sa passion a été la métamorphose. Elle admirait les maîtres célèbres de cette discipline rigoureuse. MacGonnagal, pour donner un exemple. Ou les Sorciers des Neiges, plus généralement.

Les sorciers ayant obtenu ce titre sont spéciaux. Car, ce titre, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, ne s'obtient pas en battant un record ou en accomplissant un exploit. Pour le mériter, il faut avoir une maitrise parfaite de la métamorphose. Une maitrise parfaite ne dit pas seulement savoir transformer un rat en verre à pied sans qu'un seul poil ne subsiste.

La perfection dans cette discipline ardue exige que le sorcier puisse se transformer lui-même, autant partiellement qu'entièrement, instantanément. Cela n'a rien de simple d'aller au bout d'une métamorphose comme de l'arrêter à un moment précis, en ayant transformer la partie voulue en ce que l'on désirait précisément.

Les Sorciers des Neiges les plus puissants peuvent aussi créer de nulle part un corps étranger qu'ils greffent sur le leur. La Serdaigle, malgré toutes ses recherches, n'avait jamais sue comment ils réussissaient cet exploit. Pour enfin devenir officiellement un Sorciers des Neiges, il fallait passer devant un jury composé des 100 et 2 sorciers ayant le titre. 100 et 2, parce que qu'il y a cent sorciers qui l'ont obtenu alors qu'ils avaient plus de cinquante années humaines, et deux l'ont obtenu avant.

L'un de ces deux prodiges l'a eu à 20ans. L'autre à 9ans. Cela avait beaucoup fait parler à l'époque, et tous les journalistes s'étaient jetés dessus, avec plus ou moins de bienveillance. Alysse avait le même âge, et s'était toujours demandée si elle aurait pu faire de même. Pour avoir l'approbation de ce jury d'exception, il fallait se métamorphoser en véritable chimère, espèce disparue depuis quatre siècles.

Après que le premier prodige eut reçu son titre, il demanda à ce que l'antique école de la Chimère Élémentaire soit remise en état. Le plus puissant de ces sorciers fut placé à la tête de l'école, et elle rouvrit ses portes. Alysse avait bien sûr demandé à y entrer, mais pour une raison inconnue avait été refusée. Elle n'avait pas fait d'histoire, et été allée à Poudlard, restant dans l'ombre pendant de nombreuses années.

Le nom même de « Sorcier des Neiges » à une raison bien spécifique. On aurait pu dire « Métamorphe », par exemple, mais ce n'est pas le cas, pour la bonne et simple raison que en plus d'être un titre, c'est la façon de désigner ceux qui sont parvenus au plus haut niveau que l'on puisse atteindre à l'école de la Chimère Élémentaire. Beaucoup s'y sont cassés les dents et ont abandonnés avant d'arriver à ce stade.

La hiérarchie des Chimères est faite ainsi : les plus hauts sont le directeur et les Neiges, en dessous se trouvaient les professeurs, puis les Automnes (contenant dans l'ordre décroissant de niveau : Arbres, Branches, Feuilles), les Étés (Champs, Blés, Pavots), et les Printemps (Bois, Baies, Bourgeons). Il y avait eu dans les temps anciens les Chimères d'Hiver (Glaces, Neiges, Flocons), mais ces niveaux étant instables, seul les Neiges furent réintroduits, après de longues délibérations.

Alysse était surprise et excitée, car si l'un des deux Neiges est un élève, cela veut dire que c'est certainement le prodige qui a obtenu le titre à 9ans, avant même d'avoir sa propre baguette. Elle observa les Bourgeons, les Baies et les Bois, qui étaient par paire, saluant en souriant timidement, suivis par leurs camarades d'Été, dont certains s'amusaient à transformer des objets présents sur les tables.

Après venaient les tristes Automnes, d'où Sanyaciel les regardait avec un mélange de dégout et de rage. Son compagnon Feuille avait l'air terrorisé par la vipère, qui lui planta ses ongles dans le bras pour se défouler. Les deux Branches regardaient cela avec inquiétude, et les Arbres soupirèrent de concert, en n'oubliant pas de faire quelques tours de magie. Et enfin, les deux Neiges s'avancèrent.

Alysse avala son jus de citrouille de travers, et toussa. Leur guide, Libraëlle, marchait aux côtés du professeur bizarre. Elle s'était changée, et portait à présent ce qui semblait être l'uniforme de son école. Ce qui ne laissa aucun doute quant à son statut de Sorcière des Neiges, était le motif précis représenté sur sa poitrine. Une chimère tenant dans sa gueule un sceptre blanc, avec comme symbole à son extrémité, un flocon.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, puis murmura quelque chose au professeur –Raphaël, si elle se souvient bien. Il hocha la tête, et s'arrêta. Un pas, deux pas, stop. La Chimère sort sa baguette et formule une antique incantation latine incompréhensible, même pour le génie qu'est la Serdaigle. Léger mouvement de poignet, et pouf… une majestueuse chimère, comme celles des temps anciens, se tenait au milieu du gigantesque réfectoire.

Le poil lustré, les griffes luisantes, aucune plume ne dépassait des ailes. Dans un silence admiratif, elle s'avança doucement, le cliquètement des griffes sur le marbre résonnant. Elle agite ses ailes blanches, et soulève de la poussière, tous les regards la suivant, les yeux ronds. Elle s'amusa à passer au-dessus des têtes des pauvres demoiselles de Beauxbâtons, qui riaient lorsque les plumes venaient les chatouiller.

L'autre sorcier se métamorphosa d'un claquement de doigt, et la rejoignit, dansant un ballet dont l'orchestre leur était inconnu, mais leurs jeux étaient gracieux et empreints d'une douceur rassérénante. « Waouh… » murmura Hermione, assise à sa droite. Alysse sourit en coin, un sourire à la "Draco", comme elle aimait bien penser. « Oui, comme tu dis. Waouh ! »

* * *

Harry se cala plus confortablement sur le canapé noir et vert, et remonta les couvertures qu'on lui avait données. Un soupir lui échappa. Le repas avait été délicieux, les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons magnifiques, et le spectacle de Libraëlle, un vrai régal pour les yeux. Alors… Alors pourquoi devait-il dormir sur le canapé ?!

C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Alysse, et elle n'allait pas se coucher sur le canapé. Mais Draco ? Ils se connaissaient depuis la 1ère année ! Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient des étrangers ! Mais non, _monsieur _Malfoy ne s'abaissera pas à partager sa couche avec un Gryffondor, et encore moins pioncer sur un sofa, aussi confortable et luxueux soit-il ! Harry fulminait, c'était limite si de la vapeur ne s'échapperait pas de ses oreilles.

Il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier qu'il copulait joyeusement avec Alysse, en ce moment même ! Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre un seul son compromettant, mais il ne perçut qu'un grillon. Avec un long soupir, il s'emmitoufla encore une fois dans ses couvertures, et le sommeil vint le cueillir. Non, vraiment, il était juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit…

* * *

Dans l'autre pièce, Armageddon régnait en maître incontesté. La 3ème Guerre Mondiale s'était rejouée, et le silence où l'on priait les morts était entrecoupé d'halètements. La poussière stagnait dans l'air lourd et empreint de colère sourde.

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

_« Euh… Alysse ? demanda Draco, incertain._

_— Oui, chéri ? répondit-elle mielleusement._

_— Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais… commença-t-il._

_— Oui mon poussin ?_

_— … TU POURRAIS ARRÊTER DE ME COUPER LES CHEVEUX BORDEL ?! hurla-t-il._

_— Non non, mon cœur, j'en ai besoin… dit-elle, chantonnant la vieille incantation de sorcière (mais si, celle avec de l'amour, une malédiction, et des chèvres bleues à pois dorés !)._

_— Je m'en tape que tu en aies besoin, mais arrête ! demanda-t-il plus calmement –c'est-à-dire en criant–._

_— Rooooh… Alleeeer… ronronna-t-elle, mais sous son regard insistant, soupira. De toute façon j'en ai assez. »_

_ Le Serpentard souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lever le sort d'immobilisation qui le maintenait plaqué au sol. En cinq secondes chrono, il se releva, attrapa sa baguette, et la pointa sur la gorge de l'insolente, qui le défia du regard, la poignée de cheveux qu'elle lui avait pris bien protégée dans une pochette hermétique moldue._

Et ils en étaient toujours là, dix minutes plus tard, yeux dans les yeux, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Les deux sang-purs auraient pu rester ainsi encore longtemps, si un long cri déchirant ne les avait pas fait violemment sursauter. Long cri inhumain, exprimant peur, désespoir et souffrance.

Même s'il était éteint, ce cri résonnait encore dans leur tête, affolant leur cœur et leurs instincts, qui leur intimaient de fuir, de se cacher, tels des lâches. Ils reprirent leurs esprits, haletants, après quelques minutes. La Serdaigle avait perdu de sa superbe, tout comme le Serpentard, qui lui s'assit lourdement sur son lit, alors que la jeune fille rangeait son matériel, les mains tremblantes.

Ils n'osaient pas demander à voix haute ce que cela pouvait bien être. La réponse pouvait être bien pire que le cri en lui-même. Mais de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas cette réponse. Alysse murmura vaguement qu'elle allait voir l'état du Gryffondor, avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

Draco soupira, comme souvent depuis quelques jours. S'allongeant en travers de son lit, il se détendit. Les choses étranges pouvaient bien continuer et essayer de lui pourrir la vie comme sa délicieuse aigle, rien ne l'empêcherait de profiter de son matelas extrêmement confortable.

« Draco ! Bordel, Draco ! »

Ces douces paroles le tirèrent de sa somnolence, mais il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, il était fatigué.

« BORDEL DRACO ! Harry a un problème ! »

La délicate voix d'Alysse était paniquée. Il décida enfin à lever son royal postérieur, pensant intérieurement que le griffon faisait encore son intéressant. Mais l'effroi le saisit en levant les yeux, poussant le battant de la porte ouvragée. Là, sur le sol, gisait son Harry, convulsant.

Mais le pire était sans doute que toutes ses veines et artères importantes étaient victimes d'un sort puissant. Un sort tel qu'un _Sectumsempra_. Abandonnant son air agacé, il se précipita aussi à ses côtés, assistant Alysse qui invoquait tous les sorts de soin qu'elle avait en répertoire. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'elle refermait la peau, elle se rouvrait immédiatement. Dans cette scène, quelque chose dérangeait le Serpentard, quelque chose ressemblant à un blocage.

Harry, sans sa formidable résistance et sa magie, aurait sûrement eu le temps de se vider trois fois de son sang avant que le brillant élève de Rogue ne comprenne.

« Putain, Alysse, y'a un blocage mental qui empêche ta magie d'agir.

— De quoi tu parles ?! C'est absurde !

— L'occlumancie, merde ! Il a dû s'en servir contre un Legilimens !

— Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?! Je n'y connais rien, moi, en legilimancie ! s'exclama la jeune Serdaigle, le teint aussi livide que celui d'Harry.

— Toi non, mais moi oui, souffla Draco, pris d'une idée folle. »

Alysse comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, autant pour le serpent que pour le griffon. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Avant que Draco s'allonge lui aussi pour éviter de chuter, il lui dit d'aller chercher des secours, ce qu'elle fit dans l'instant.

Le Serpentard inspira profondément.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça pour toi… murmura-t-il, avant de se laisser sombrer. »

Et la bataille commença. Et elle dura. Elle dura ce qui semblait des heures, des jours, des semaines, pour Draco. Inconsciemment, la magie d'Harry fermait d'elle-même son esprit de manière radicale. Si le Harry qu'il connaissait était très mauvais à l'exercice d'une complexité élevée qu'était l'occlumancie, sa magie elle avait bien saisi le principe.

Se battre contre le Survivant était extrêmement dur pour lui. Il savait bien que si il brisait trop violemment la barrière, il pourrait pénétrer dans son esprit sans douceur et causer des dommages irréversibles. Lui n'était pas une bête, et s'épuisait, rapidement.

Puis une sensation rassurante l'envahit, et il sut qu'il ne lutait plus seul. Encore un peu, et la peur aurait pris le dessus sur lui. La peur de voir son esprit ne pas résister à la pression. Car il n'aurait pas abandonné. Jamais. Il ne savait pas qui l'aidait, il ne pouvait pas détacher un instant sa concentration de la barrière.

Mais ce quelqu'un savait y faire, car en quelques instants, la puissante magie d'Harry se dispersa, presque d'elle-même. Sans le vouloir réellement, il entra dans l'esprit du brun. Tout ce qu'il y vit, fut des crocs de serpent se refermer sur lui, avant de sombrer, cette fois-ci, dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il se sentait bien, très bien même. Avait-il le droit de se sentir aussi bien ? Non, certainement pas, il allait sûrement se faire réveiller par son oncle dans les secondes qui viennent, se faisant copieusement engueuler pour avoir osé rêver d'être en paix. Il n'en avait pas envie… Il voulait juste… rester aux côtés de cette présence rassurante, ayant envahi son esprit.

Il avait eu si peur, il avait eu si mal… L'_autre_ faisait remonter sa crainte, les vieux démons de sa mémoire malmenée. Redevenant le petit garçon subissant les mauvais traitements de ce qui représentait vaguement sa famille, sa magie beaucoup plus puissante qu'autrefois avait pris le contrôle.

Malgré cela, les réminiscences de la présence de l'intrus résonnaient encore dans son esprit confus. Il n'y avait plus d'alliés ni d'ennemis définis, juste lui et les autres. Alors il s'enfonça d'autant plus, cherchant du réconfort dans des souvenirs n'ayant plus de substance depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y ait personne, après s'être longuement reposé, retiré dans son esprit, il ouvrit les yeux. L'endroit, d'un blanc aveuglant et d'une propreté irréprochable, le fit gémir douloureusement. Il ne parvenait pas à associer ses pensées avec les images que sont cerveau recevait.

Son crâne lui faisant éprouver une souffrance sourde, il s'assit sur son lit d'infirmerie –voilà, c'était là où il était–. Le lieu était désert, mais moins vide que ce qu'il croyait, puisque le lit voisin du sien semblait occupé. Il entrevit des cheveux blonds platine, familiers il lui semblait, mais encore une fois les informations ne lui reviennent pas. Pourtant il était sûr de bien le connaître. Très bien.

Il se leva lentement, et chancela lors de ses premiers pas, avec l'étrange impression de ne plus savoir marcher pendant quelques instants. Ou de ne pas avoir marché pendant longtemps. Il réussit à faire le tour du lit de l'autre jeune homme, découvrant enfin son visage qui lui tournait auparavant le dos.

Un sentiment contradictoire, complexe, lui serra le cœur. Un savant mélange de colère, de regret, de tendresse, secoua son petit cerveau chamboulé alors que son regard aucunement gêné glissait sur la peau d'un étrange blanc, d'un blanc terne –ce qui le chiffonnait–, contemplant les sourcils fins légèrement froncés, les délicates paupières aux longs cils, l'adorable –selon une pensée passant dans son esprit– nez que son cerveau qualifiait d'aristocratique, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi un nez pouvait être noble… et ses lèvres roses, qu'il aimerait voir sourire plus souvent. Plus souvent ? Mais pourquoi…

Des bruits de pas le firent relever son regard vers la belle porte en bois blanc délicatement ornée d'oiseaux et de serpents. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois personnes, qui se figèrent en le voyant éveillé et debout.

« — Et bien, Monsieur Potter, vous avez une constitution physique et mentale absolument remarquable pour vous remettre aussi vite… lui dit gentiment la première femme, habillée d'une longue robe sobre, ses longs cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon haut, ses yeux d'un étrange violet semblant sonder son propre regard. »

Il ne savait que répondre, baissant les yeux sur le blond toujours endormi. L'autre suivit son regard et perdit son sourire, puis soupira.

« — Lui n'a besoin que de temps. Mais qui sait ce qu'il a pu voir… entendre… ou ressentir, continua-t-elle plus sombrement. Ah, mais tu ne me connais pas encore ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant, lui tendant sa main. Je suis l'infirmière de Beaux-Bâtons, Yselda Greenway, et avant que tu ne me demandes, car oui j'imagine que les yeux violets ne sont pas courants, je suis une Vélane irlandaise. »

Il cligna des yeux, contemplant les iris d'un violet profond, et claqua sa mâchoire en lui serrant la main d'une légère pression, puis laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Cela répondait à ses questions, ainsi que celle qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poser… Et même si, dans l'instant, une "Vélane" ne lui disait rien. Puis deux paires de yeux bleus, différentes certes, s'imposèrent devant l'infirmière.

« — Ah, Harry, tu nous as faits terriblement peur ! s'écria la plus jeune en se jetant dans ses bras, le décontenançant. Cela fait une semaine que tu dors… »

La dernière femme ne fut pas aussi démonstrative que Alysse –c'était son prénom, oui–, mais elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il fut étrangement touché par son air chaleureux malgré son apparence froide. Son nom, à elle aussi, lui revint.

« — Hum… Libraëlle, que nous est-il arrivé ? Je n'ai pas tous mes souvenirs, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé… dit-il d'un ton hésitant, puis continua. Et je me souviens plus qui est-il…

— Comment ça ? »

L'air surpris d'Alysse ne l'aidait pas, et la guide ne semblait pas comprendre non plus.

« — Tu veux dire… que tu ne te souviens pas de lui ?! s'écria sa camarade, épouvantée par la nouvelle. » Il ne put qu'acquiescer piteusement. Il avait fait une bêtise ou quoi ?

Libraëlle soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, et s'assit sur le lit de l'endormi. Peut-être pouvait-elle espérer qu'ainsi ils ne se chamailleraient plus ? Bah, autant croire que les Vélanes étaient tous vierges… En posant son regard sur Yselda, elle retira ce qu'elle pensait. Elle, elle voulait bien le croire. Mais pour l'instant elle avait d'autres problèmes que de se soucier de la sexualité de l'infirmière.

Elle n'écouta que distraitement les recommandations de Mademoiselle Greenway à Harry, avant que la Serdaigle et lui ne soient renvoyés dans leurs appartements. Elle resta au chevet de son dernier protégé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déjà parlé avec la Vélane, et avec les informations fournies par Alysse, il ne lui manquait que le témoignage de Harry, pour l'instant amnésique, et de Draco, dans le coma.

Se massant les tempes, elle pensa furtivement que tout ce qui lui restait à savoir sera le cœur du problème. Qui, et pourquoi. Une migraine solide se profilait, et la Chimère alla quérir un quelconque cachet pour la soulager de son mal, quittant la place aux côtés du Serpentard.

Elle allait devoir mener une enquête, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère…

* * *

**Walaaaaa ^3^ "Tout ça pour ça ?! Mais tu te fous de nous !" Mais... Nyon... ;A; "Si ! Viens là, qu'on te découpe avec nos tronçonneuses !" Nyooooon ! QAQ**

**Reviews !**


End file.
